fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dennis Kale
Dennis Green is a Dark Mage belonging to Celestial Walker. He is partners with Kenneth Green and Kayla Luna. He is the sole practitioner of a Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) called Meteor Style (流星の後背 Ryūsei no Kōhai). Appearance Dennis is a tall male with wavy black hair and light blue eyes. He usually wears a long black cloak with an attached hood, black boots, black slacks, and a black muscle shirt under the cloak. Personality Dennis tends to crack alot of jokes, most of them perverted. This usually generates a violent response from Kenneth and Nikki. Although he seems like a carefree guy, he can be dead serious if he needs to be. of course, that is rarely. He jokes around in battle, slashing half-heartedly, only resorting to Meteor Style when he needs to get serious, and even then he tries to avoid using the Secret Swordplay Techniques. History Not much is known about Dennis's past. All that is really known is that he is the last user of Meteor Style 'Sword Magic', and that sometime after Celestial Walker was formed, he was recruited. It also seems that sometime after his recreuitment, he fought Trinity Raven of Death Head Caucus to a standstill. Synopsis Magic Powers and Abilities Sword Magic: Meteor Style (剣の魔法: 流星の後背 Ken no Mahō: Ryūsei no Kōhai): Utilizing a sword, Dennis is cappable of different attacks surrounding high speed. *'Swordplay: Meteor Storm:' Dennis rushes the opponent and seemingly cuts the opponent twice. In truth, he has cut the opponent one hundred times, which becomes clearer as the cuts suddenly appear. *'Swordplay: Meteor Crash:' Dennis rushes the opponent at impossible speeds, causing a deep gash with little hope of the opponent blocking. *'Swordplay: Meteor Impact:' Dennis rushes his opponent and slams the butt of his sword into his opponent's gut, sending them flying. *'Secret Swordplay Techniques:' Dennis can utilize these attacks with excellent proficiency. However, as tribute, he must have a sample of his target's blood on the blade and a sample of his own on the hilt. **'Secret Swordplay: Meteor Rain: Acts:' Dennis rushes the opponent at impossible speeds ten times, making after images appear, and causing ten deep gashes to appear. **'Secret Swordplay: Meteor Rain: Exodus:' Dennis rushes the opponent at impossible speeds and seemingly cuts one deep gash. However, He really cut one thousand times, which becomes evident a moment later as the gashes appear. Requip (換装 Kansō): Dennis is able to store his belongings and weapons in a parallel dimension. he usually only uses this in battle if he breaks a sword while fighting. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_Combat#Master_Swordsmanship_Specialists%7C Master Swordsman Specialist]: Dennis is a swordsman of the highest calibur, having mastered Meteor Style. he is able to perform the techniques with any sword, though most blades will break after just one of them. He is able to take on multiple foes at the same time, and was able to fight Ikaruga to a standstill. Quotes Trivia *Dennis's appearance is based on Tensa Zangetsu's spirit from Bleach by Tite Kubo.